


Brujas

by Nakuru



Series: Trece páginas [8]
Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Community: retos_a_lacarta, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-04
Updated: 2009-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:44:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Quién es la verdadera bruja?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brujas

El temor que había sentido al verla de nuevo, caminando por Okinomiya con el mismo aire presuntuoso de siempre, sonriéndole con burla a algunos hombres y entrecerrando sus ojos al notar la presencia de Rena, se había extinguido.

No era que estuviese tranquila, porque no lo estaba.

Sabía que si Rina estaba viva, ella no dudaría en continuar destruyendo su felicidad, quizás lentamente, usando su innata crueldad e incluso manipulándola para hacerla creer que de seguir ciertas condiciones no revelaría la verdad, o tal vez lo haría de una forma más directa, diciéndole a todos -y tal vez incluso probándoles- que Rena había intentando matarla.

Pero ahora que estaba de regreso en su montaña de tesoros, con su cuchilla en mano, esperando a que Rina fuese a buscarla nuevamente, se sentía segura.

—¿Dónde está la bruja del bosque? —canturreó repentinamente y sin razón, moviendo su cuchilla y sonriendo, aun cuanto sentía sus mejillas húmedas por algo que no era lluvia ni sangre.

—Maldita —creyó escuchar en respuesta desde algún lugar, pero eso sólo consiguió hacerla reír con burla y amargura.

—Me pregunto quién es la verdadera bruja —pronunció con un tono seco, preparándose en cuanto escuchó un ruido cerca, el cual probaba que la mujer ya estaba allí.

La atacaría nuevamente, sí, y descuartizaría su cadáver cuantas veces fuesen necesarias, hasta que le fuese imposible regresar. Todo por conservar su felicidad al menos por un día más.


End file.
